Making Fiends: The Fall of Vendetta
by wizardbaker
Summary: It was just an average day in Clamburg, but when Charlotte brings a few soldiers, or as she calls them "nice guys", to school to meet Vendetta, the two girls are taken away. Now with Vendetta kidnaped, the fiends are out of control. Will the girls escape?
1. A few new friends

"Today class, I was hoping to read a story" said Mr. Milk sweating all over his body.

Vendetta interrupted as usually and replied "Isn't it time for recess?" Mr. Milk, starting to get tired of not teaching the class, tried to convince Vendetta to let him speak. "It is a little early for recess, can I please tell the story?" Vendetta decided to teach her teacher a lesson of her own.

"Grudge, show Mr. Milk my new fiend."

"No, please don't" cried Mr. Milk starting to walk back.

Grudge, the giant hamster, stomped over to the teacher and picked him up. He then proceeded to throw Mr. Milk through the door. "My teacher" said Melvin in the back of the class room shocked, not like this was the first time. Grudge walked out the door, but suddenly fell back with a small blood stain on his forehead.

Suddenly the little blue girl Charlotte skipped into the room and pointed to Vendetta. "There she is, that's my best friend Vendetta. " A substantial group of soldiers entered the room and put a large sack over the hamster's head. "Charlotte, what did you do you stupid blue girl?" screamed Vendetta pointing her green finger at the blue girl. The soldiers responded by putting a bag over Vendetta's head. The butt of a gun smashed into Vendetta's face and she soon passed out.

"Why did you do that sir?" said Charlotte tugging at one of the soldiers. But her question was not answered as she, Grudge, and Vendetta were taken out of the school and into a truck. As soon as the soldiers drove off, the children danced and cheered. It was finally time to celebrate the end of Vendetta, or so they thought.

The green girl woke up to Charlotte's voice. "Wake up Vendetta, wake up, wake up, wake up." Vendetta opened her eyes to complete darkness, and she remembered she had a bag on her face. "Charlotte, get this bag off of me." Vendetta could feel her face almost being pulled off as Charlotte tried to untie the bag.

"Sorry Vendetta, when you were put in the truck, those nice guys tied that pretty mask onto your head really tight."

"So why am I in a stupid truck?"

"Well, I was walking down the street and I saw these nice guys walking around holding some of your pets."

"Wait, they had my fiends? HOW DARE THEY!"

"Anyway, I said hello and they asked me if I knew where you were. I talked about how great friends we are and I said you would be at school."

Vendetta slumped over and groaned, not because she was kidnapped, but because Charlotte just didn't understand that she hated her. Vendetta had control over the entire town and whatever she wanted she got. But when the blue girl moved from Vermont to Clamburg, nothing was the same. Vendetta hardly had any time to herself and all of her plans were foiled by her. None of her monstrous fiends were able to stop her, and all her other plans never stood a chance against Charlotte.

Just then, Vendetta jumped and started to shake. "Where is my hamster? Tell me where she is you stupid girl!" shrieked Vendetta. "He will get me out of here." Charlotte looked at her not so friendly friend and spoke in a sympathetic and somewhat sad voice. "I'm sorry Vendetta, your hamster was in this truck before, but they put him in another truck with a bunch of your pets. I wanted to play with the animals, but I didn't want you to be alone, so I stayed with you."

Vendetta started to have a fit and jumped around in the truck, getting the attention of the driver. "Stop moving in there or I'll shoot off your arms. Any threat like this back in Clamburg would have driven Vendetta to execute whoever said it. But she wasn't in Clamburg anymore. So Vendetta sighed and sat down. "Isn't this great? Not only do I get kidnapped by a bunch of brutes that tie a bag to my face, I also get to sit in the back of a truck with a stupid blue girl." Charlotte jumped up in joy. "I know, isn't this great? It makes me want to sing!" cheered Charlotte.

Vendetta used a special technique she learned a few months ago to pass out before Charlotte started to sing about monkeys.


	2. A shocking event

Vendetta was soon awakened by a sudden charge of electricity. She opened her eyes as soon as the shock ended and looked down to see a metal collar on her bleeding leg. "Vendetta, you're finally awake, it was _shocking _how long you slept." Vendetta turned her head to the unknown voice but saw no one around. She stared at the silver walls and moved her bottom into a comfortable position on the wooden chair. A small camera could be seen in the corner of the room.

"Enough joking around, let's get right to business" said the mysterious voice.

"Who are you, and where am I? If you do not release me right now I will-"

"Will what? Send a fiend after me? My dear girl, you can't do anything. I am in control."

"SO WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Please speak with your inside voice."

Vendetta fell to the ground grabbing her leg as the collar shook and sent an electric charge up her body. "Say you're sorry." said the voice. Vendetta squeezed the collar and looked up to the camera. "I will never say sorry to you." The charge then stopped and the unseen person chuckled. "Ok then, so just tell me, were do you find fiend mix?"

Vendetta remembered the day when she made her first fiend. It was a very blurry memory, like most of the old events of her life, but in short, she found a small add on the street. It said something like "Do you want to make your friends fear and respect you, just make a fiend." She ordered a box of fiend mix and created a large slime creature. It dissolved seconds later, but it was enough time to learn what she wanted to do.

"I got it from a magazine, and I get a new box of fiend mix every month."

"So, did you need to keep buying more mix?"

Vendetta froze in place. Now that she thought about it she always got a new box without needing to order it. "No, I don't need to buy more."

"Ok, so besides from your home, were else do you keep your fiends."

"I will not tell you about the location of my other fiends; don't you have enough of them?"

Just then a soldier burst into the room. "Boss, the giant hamster just told us everything." Vendetta was confused; they couldn't have been talking about Grudge. Grudge is only able to groan, not speak. "Alright then, take our green friend to Charlotte's room." Vendetta was pulled out of the room by the soldier and dragged down a long hallway. She looked into each room they passed. Most of them were full of random people being attacked by fiends. The rooms were full of screams and moans, if she wasn't kidnapped, this would have been a dream come true.

Meanwhile, the people of Clamburg were getting ready for a parade. The town's people had been secretly preparing for the day Vendetta was finally gone. As the adults decorated the streets, the kids practiced there instruments, and since they were not allowed to play music when Vendetta was around, they had a lot of practicing to do to be good enough for the parade. The chubby girl Marion, who now couldn't stop smiling, stopped playing her drum and blurted out "Vendetta I hate you." She started to laugh wildly. "It feels so good to finally say that." Malachi, the young purple boy who spoke in Elizabethan English, smiled at all the others as they walked down the road. "It is a most amazing day for Clamburg, so much so that I have put aside my beliefs of singing being blasphemous. I may sing right now."

Suddenly the sky grew dark, and the children looked out to see a small red dot becoming bigger and bigger. Suddenly they learned the red dot was actually the giant cat fiend. Everyone screamed and ran down the street. However, Marvin tripped on a stone and he was crushed under the weight of the giant cat. Marvin pulled himself out from the cat's body, but only his chest up was seen. "MY LEG!" screamed out Marvin.

Vendetta was thrown into a large room full of stuffed animals and crayons. Vendetta laid her head on a giant teddy bear, her head was pounding. But then she heard someone. "Vendetta, I'm invisible." The green girl looked around the room. "Charlotte, where are you?" Charlotte burst out of the teddy bear Vendetta was just laying on, holding a plate of bacon.

"I found a plate of meat, you want some?"

"Charlotte, what are you doing in that stupid bear?"

"I wanted to see what teddy bears look like on the inside. Did you know they are full of stuffing?"

"Did you know you're incredible stupid?"

"Oh, and I also got this shiny leg bracelet."

Charlotte ran passed Vendetta and opened the door. She fell to the ground and shook about. Vendetta wished she had some popcorn to eat as she watched Charlotte get shocked. When the zapping stopped, the blue girl giggled. "It feels so weird, in a good way" said Charlotte not noticing her leg bleeding. She grabbed Vendetta and pushed her out of the room "It's your turn."


	3. Teddy Bears and Monster Scares

Vendetta jumped back and tripped on one of the teddy bears, hitting her head on the wall. Once again, Charlotte had scared her roommate by screaming "WAKE UP!" Just as Vendetta got up, the morning alarm went off. This would mean someone would come by and take Vendetta into the room with the mysterious voice. She would be asked where she would keep the rest of her fiends by this voice, and since she wouldn't answer, she would be shocked until she almost begged for mercy. Luckily for her, Vendetta would always be able to change the subject and get them to talk about her childhood. Most of what she said was made up, but it got the shocking to stop.

"Vendetta, it's time to wake up, those nice guys want to ask you some stuff" said Charlotte with a smile.

"I have been in here for five days; don't you think I would already know what was going to happen?" replied Vendetta.

"Oh yea, I forgot how long we've been here. Well you better get ready, someone will be coming soon."

Vendetta stopped and thought for a second. "Charlotte, how would you like to come with me?" The blue girl's eyes sparkled with joy and she hugged Vendetta. "Get off of me, or I won't tell you how to come." Charlotte quickly let go and asked what she needed to do.

"What's taking so long? You get out of here right now and I won't set your shock collar to the highest level." The soldier kept knocking on the door over and over until the captive girl could not take it. "Fine, fine, fine, I'm coming you grunt" yelled Vendetta. Vendetta pulled a large stuffed animal out of the room with her.

"You don't mind if I take this with me, do you?"

"I don't care, just come with me or I'll turn your collar on while you're still out of here."

The teddy bear started to shake wildly. Vendetta explained that the toy was supposed to move around. The thing is, Vendetta hated stuffed animals. As they walked down the toy started to giggle. "Ok that toy is really weird, I'm taking this back to the room." Suddenly Charlotte popped out of the stuffed animal and spit started to fall from her mouth. The surprised soldier was not able to defend himself as Vendetta swung the animal around, knocking Charlottes head with his.

Vendetta searched the unconscious soldier and found the remote that controlled each shock collar. With the push of a button, the collar fell off of the green girl's bloody leg. She wanted to keep the collar on the shaking Charlotte, but she would need her help to escape. She pushed the button, and instead of Charlotte being exhausted like Vendetta thought she would be, Charlotte was overjoyed. "That was so much fun Vendetta, let's do it again."

Back in Clamburg, things were getting bad. The streets were now empty of cheering people. All were hiding in the shadows, fearing for their lives. It was as if Vendetta had come back, only ten times worse. The chubby Marion sat down in an alley with her depressed dark blue friend Maggie.

"I knew this wouldn't last, I almost wrote a poem about something like this once" said Maggie lying on the ground.

"It's ok Maggie, I bet this will all be over soon" said Marion trying to comfort her friend.

"Your right, it will be over, when we are dead."

"Hey wait a sec Maggie, look over there!" cried Marion pointing to the road. "It's a gun, we can use it." Maggie tried to hold Marion back, but she broke free and jumped into the road. Just as she reached for the gun something ran past her. "What was that?" She grabbed the weapon and slowly walked back to the alley. "Don't try anything funny, or I'll shoot." Right when she said that, a claw sliced across her face. Marion fell over but was suddenly pulled up by a hideous fiend. But this thing looked nothing like the normal fiends Vendetta created. This one was deformed, each body part was twisted and either too small or too large. The oversized teeth of the fiend were about to penetrate Marion's skin, but it dropped her as five bullets went through the fiends head. Marion ran, but the soldiers that dispatched the monster grabbed her by the hair and dragged her away. "I told her not to go in the street" Maggie said to herself.

"Monkeys, monkeys, monkeys are so fun, unless that monkey really weighs a ton" sang Charlotte skipping down the hall. Vendetta tried to silence the blue girl so no one could hear them, but she would not stop. So Vendetta had to cover Charlotte's mouth with her hand. They walked down the halls looking through each room. While Charlotte looked at the pretty animals playing with people, Vendetta watched the fiends attack their prey.

At the end of the hall was one door, a door that said "exit." Vendetta sped to the door and burst through it, but instead of finding freedom, she found a board full of pictures, and the picture in the middle was of her. "What is this, why are we not free from this retched place?" Vendetta walked up to the board and noticed that a lot of the pictures around Vendetta's photo were just questions marks. And lying on the floor, Vendetta saw a small video tape labeled "Vendetta, age 6." Vendetta then fell over as a television on wheels being ridden by a blue girl smashed into her. "Look, I found a moving TV!"

Vendetta pushed the tape in the VCR, and shielded her eyes. The first thing that was heard from the TV burned in her ears. On the television was a small green girl saying "Mommy, may I please have a cookie?"


End file.
